Good Dog
by vamp926
Summary: Ziva is asked to take care of Jethro while McGee is gone for the weekend, what while happen when she takes Jethro for a walk?


Good Dog

Ziva sighed as she turned the key in McGee's lock. He was away for the weekend at some writer's convention and he had asked her to take care of Jethro. She opened the door to his apartment and as almost knocked over by the German Shepherd.

"Jethro, down," Ziva commanded as she took his leash off of the wall. "Want to go for a walk?" she asked the dog. Jethro's ears perked up at the four letter word and his tail started wagging and it almost looked like he was grinning. Ziva couldn't help but smile as she placed the choker chain and leash on Jethro.

"Now be a good boy and heel," Ziva commanded. Jethro stood obediently at Ziva's left side as she closed and locked McGee's door. Ziva tugged on Jethro's leash slightly and they began walking out of McGee's building. When they got outside, Ziva placed her headphones on and picked up her pace, matching the beat of the music. Jethro matched her stride for stride.

After they had gone about five blocks they stopped to wait for traffic and Ziva felt Jethro tense beside her. She pulled one earbud out of her ear and knelt down beside Jethro.

"What is it, boy?' Ziva asked and she could feel the vibrations in Jethro's chest as he growled. Then she saw him, a man standing a few feet from where Ziva and Jethro were. Ziva resisted the urge to place her hand on her gun; instead, she waited to see if the man was going to approach them.

He did approach them, and Ziva's hand never left Jethro's neck.

"Excuse me, miss, I seem to be lost, can you help me?" the man asked. Ziva eyed him up and down cautiously.

"What are you trying to find?" Ziva asked.

"I'm trying to get to Georgetown," the man said. This sent warning bells off in Ziva's head. She and McGee lived in Silver Springs, at least an hour and a half away from Georgetown on a good day.

"You must be really lost then," Ziva said as the man moved slightly closer. Under her hand, Ziva could feel Jethro tense even more. "I'm new to the area, why don't you go to that store over there and ask?"

She heard the noise before her eyes processed it, the click of a knife being opened and before she knew it, the blade was against her neck.

"Why don't you just come with me, little lady, and I won't hurt you," the man growled dangerously. Ziva swallowed hard, realizing how dumb she had been to not draw her gun right away. Knowing what she had to do, she released her hold on Jethro who immediately jumped the man, knocking him over and the knife out of his hands. Ziva quickly kicked the knife away and drew her own gun, pointing it at the man's face while Jethro stood on the man's chest, growling menacingly.

"You're under arrest for assaulting a federal agent," Ziva said, just as police cars pulled up to the scene.

"Everything all right ma'am?" the one officer asked. Ziva pulled her badge out from her pocket and flashed it to the police officers.

"I'm a federal agent and this man just assaulted me with a knife," Ziva said. The cops quickly handcuffed the man and placed him in the back of their cruiser. They took Ziva's statement and assured her that everything would be alright.

When Ziva and Jethro arrived back at McGee's Ziva let Jethro off of his leash and headed over to a tin on the counter where she knew McGee kept the dog biscuits. She pulled one out and called Jethro over, who immediately came running over.

"You were a very good dog today, Jethro," Ziva said as she handed the treat to Jethro. Jethro gently took the treat out of Ziva's hand and then headed off to his kennel to devour it and Ziva smiled. Maybe she should get a dog.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I got this idea while I was taking my own dog for a walk. I said Silver Springs because in an episode in Season 3 it is mentioned that Ziva and McGee live there and I googled the distance between Georgetown and Silver Springs, MD, and it is actually an hour and forty five minutes. Anyway, hope you liked this one shot…. Please review!!


End file.
